The New Girl
by CLBisMe
Summary: A new girl comes from America, she has a secret, what is that secret, well you have to read to find out! Hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

The new girl  
  
In Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year a new girl from America came to their school. She was 16, the same age as them. She was pretty and listened to people's problems all the time. She had a secret that none of them knew, and she wouldn't tell them until the time was right. Oh, you may be thinking, is she Voldemort's daughter? Is she evil? No, it's nothing like that, she was. I'll tell you that when she tells them what her secret is.  
Her name was Amber Leigh Wells; she had chestnut brown hair that was cut in layers and was long and straight. She was 5' 4", nice; and she was near-sighted. (She didn't have wear glasses all the time though.)  
  
"Welcome back students! We will now be get on with the sorting ceremony! However, before we sort the first years we have two exchange students from the United States here with us. They will be sorted now. Wells, Amber," Dumbledore announced, the Amber came up to be sorted.  
  
"Ah, well you are new but your not 11, you're 16, hmmmm, interesting," said the sorting hat in Amber's ear.  
  
"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin," she pleaded in a whisper.  
  
"Why not I think you would do wonderful in Slytherin. Absolutely Excellent! Fine then, but remember what I told you, GYRFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled out after what seemed like forever. All the Gryffindors clapped and cheered as well as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins clapped, but not very enthusiastically  
  
"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Amber Wells right?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, how old are you all?" she asked.  
  
"16, and you?" asked Ron.  
  
"The same," she said happily, "You know in America you can drive a car at that age!"  
  
"Wow no fair! O, yeah, let me introduce myself! I'm Harry Potter. Why don't you seem surprised?"  
  
"Because, I'm not," she said simply.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Are your brothers Fred and George Weasley? The owners of WWW?" asked excitedly. "Me and my younger brother Alex go there all the time!"  
  
"Yeah they're my brothers."  
  
"That is SO cool!" she exclaimed  
  
"Now, we also have another to be sorted! Alex Wells!" McGonnagal (sp?) shouted over the talking students, and all became quiet again.  
  
"That's my baby brother; he's a year younger than us,"  
  
Alex was up there almost as long as Amber was. Alex was sorted into (gasp!) Slytherin.  
  
"No! Crappy Crap, Crap! I didn't want him to be in that house!" cried Amber.  
  
"It's ok Amber, I'm sure he'll be fine," Hermione said sympathetically.  
  
"With all the gits in there you never can tell, though," said Ron right before he shoved some chicken down his throat. (The feast had appeared.)  
  
Amber looked a little green after watching Ron attack that chicken. They all dug in, with Amber exclaiming how much better the food was in Europe than the U.S.  
  
"I don't think that even if you ate all the food here you would ever become as fat as my cousin Dudley," Harry stated.  
  
"Really, how fat is he?" questioned Amber.  
  
"I think he's pushing 110 to 115!"  
  
"Well, that's not bad!"  
  
"Kilograms. Not pounds."(For you who don't know that's about 242 to 250 pounds.)  
  
"Ouch, that's, wow!"  
  
"I know," smiled Harry, he didn't know why but he felt comfortable around her, not like when you usually meet a new person.  
  
So how do you like it???? Review if you want, if you don't want to don't worry, but to give you a hint I absolutely LOVE reviews! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know," smiled Harry, he did not know why but he felt comfortable around her, not like when you usually meet a new person.  
  
~~PRESENT TIME~~  
  
After everyone had his or her fair share of food, the feast was over. Everyone went up to his or her own dorm room to have nice long sleep. They had arrived on a Friday so they had the weekend to adjust to their new surroundings.  
  
Harry went to bed still wondering why that girl seemed so... what is that word. Oh well, he may never know.  
  
During that time, Amber keep on hoping her brother would be all right in Slytherin. While thinking this, she said a spell to be able to listen to some quiet music, while kinda quiet, Diamond Rio song Wrinkles. She loved that song! After it was over she started to listen to Toby Keith song American Soldier, that song ALWAYS made her cry. She softly sang to it.  
  
She wanted to leave the dorm so she would not wake her roommates. Therefore, she went down to the common room, and turn the music on again. Then she got a book out. The Princess Diaries she loved that book, she was reading the whole series, it totally rocked!  
  
She kept thinking of her little brother, oh well; she would just deal with it. Then she thought of how she had to come here from living in America all her life, she missed her home; terribly, horribly, missed it. She missed her old friends and her ex. They broke up because long-distance relationships usually never work. However, they were still really good friends, she really missed him. GRRR!!! She wanted to have her life back!  
  
While this was going on Harry had decided to go down to the common room as well. Boy, was he surprised to she her.  
  
"Amber?" Harry asked.  
  
"What, who is it?" Amber said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Calm down, Amber, it is me Harry." He said.  
  
She sighed, "Oh, Harry you scared me to death."  
  
"Sorry, but I see you are still breathing so thankfully you are still alive."  
  
"Ha. Ha. VERY funny."  
  
"Why are you down here Amber?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking of my brother, home, and my old friends, I sound pathetic don't I?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I really miss my brother."  
  
"I'm sure you do."  
  
"Why are you down here, Harry."  
  
"Well, I... just could get to... sleep, either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you..."  
  
I'm SOOOOO MEAN!!!!!!! Well, if you want to guess what the secret is, go ahead and guess!!! Hint: is it's got to do with family. Please Review!!!!! Love ya'll reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated this in forever! I've had friend problems!!!!!!! They were total *cough* and they treated me like dirt. Every things a lot better now!!!! 


End file.
